I See the Rage
by EAWickett
Summary: Some Reylo fics. Warning: spoilers. Reylo, Rey/Kylo, Rey X Kylo. Clean. A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me! This is a Reylo fic, and I just want to address some things. First of all, this is not an incest ship, okay? I don't think Rey and Kylo Ren are related. Also if you don't like it or don't ship it and want to comment, either give me feedback or don't comment. Comments like "This is terrible" or "I hate this ship" aren't terribly helpful. But hey, it's a free country. Anyways please leave a comment. Thanks!**

 **This is from Rey's POV, and shows her wavering thoughts in the second that Kylo Ren advances toward her in the snow.**

 _ **I See the Rage**_

He looks at me, holding his crimson lightsaber aloft like a beacon, and I can see the rage in his eyes. I see something else too though, something like uncertainty. All I once I can see why he went to the Dark Side. His rage covers up his uncertainty, his fears, his _fragility_. He is vulnerable and doesn't want anyone to know.

But here's the thing, _Ben_ , we're all vulnerable.

I want to help him, to help this boy inside a man's body, the scared boy who hides behind his fear and hatred and anger, want to tell him that it will be okay.

But it won't.

I know he isn't beyond help. Though he just killed his father, I can see that he feels at least some remorse. He hesitates for a split second before advancing on me, a second of weakness flashing in his eyes, which have grown suddenly cold.

Is he beyond help?

I hope not.

But how would I help him?

I don't know

I don't know

I don't

But I have to make my decision.

It's down to fight or flight now, and I have never fled.

I call the lightsaber to me.

I've made my decision.

I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know that I said this was a one-shot. But if you want me to continue it, please leave a comment. I will write more if you do that. Also, this will be a collection of stories, but I will continue the first chapter in another story soon.**

 _ **I See the Island**_

He advances toward me, menacing even without his mask. I struggle against the restraints, furious that he could capture me so easily.

He seems so smug.

Well, you know what?

I won't be broken so easily.

"Tell me about the droid," he says. As if I would give in so easily.

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator," I say. After all, he doesn't want to know about the droid, just about what it's carrying.

He grimaces in disappointment. Did he really think I would give him the information that easily?

I may be just a scavenger, but I'm not stupid. And oh, he can see that. He can tell.

He goes on a bit of a spiel about how such an important droid showed the map to me, calling me a scavenger with contempt. Underneath that contempt, however, I glimpse a bit of longing, as if he wishes he had that freedom, to wander forever. Almost no one can understand the beauty and impossibility of that vast sky, dotted with red stars burning bright like beacons for my family to find me by.

I recall how, when I was tired and hungry and scared of how alone I was under that vast sky, I would crawl into my pile of blankets and imagine an island in a vast sea.

And that man, that monster, is pushing into my thoughts, seeing and hearing my thoughts. "You're so lonely. So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island," he says, and I grit my teeth and push him away, fervently trying to get him out of my thoughts.

Because he can never understand, never know that the island was me, alone in a storm-churned sea, never see that I was slowly being flooded, forgetting who I was, forgetting my family.

He can never understand.

And for just a moment, his voice softens, a hint of sadness shows on his face and he says, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too," and the fact that he paused his rant to say that, the fact that he showed weakness at that thought makes me realize that he does understand, he does.

And I'm afraid of this _boy_ , who lashes out in his fear and loneliness and hurts others because he's just so _alone_.I'm afraid of what he's capable of.

And I lash back at him, attacking his thoughts, and I wonder if this cycle of pain and fear, caused by this loneliness, will ever stop.

And for just a moment I am not a scavenger, not anyone. My thoughts and feelings merge with his and I _understand, I understand_ , and then I push the weakness away and yell painful words at him, because I can't show weakness, if I do everything will come crashing out and I'll sob until there are no more tears and then I'll sob some more, and I know this because it's happened, and I wonder if I can ever escape this suffocating fear.

Because I am afraid, because I feel it too.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY I'M NOT DEAD I HURT MY HEAD AND COULDN'T WRITE A WHOLE LOT BUT I AM BACK. UPDATES ARE COMING, I AM PROMISING YOU. I'M UPDATING SOME TONIGHT AND IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have too much to update everything with full chapters rn, but here's a few sentences. I'll finish this soon. My apologies for late updates. School is really overwhelming at the moment.**

 **This episode of the fic will last for a few chapters, switching between Rey and Ben's POV. I will continue this chapter as soon as I have time.**

 **Updates once a month, twice if I'm feeling it.**

 _ **Ben's POV**_

My fingers brush the scar over my eye. I know it is blindingly obvious, that I shouldn't show it. But I can't help it. I wonder sometimes if she remembers. Does she know she did this to me? Is she out there thinking about it?

Is she alive?

I kick myself in my mind. _She's just a scavenger._ But somehow the word has lost its venom. I no longer spit it out with contempt. How can I? It was a scavenger who gave me this scar.


End file.
